The invention concerns a device and a method for the cutting to size of coated decorative paper web sections. The invention furthermore concerns the use of an inventive device for the cutting to size of coated decorative paper web sections.
A device and a method for the cutting to size of coated decorative paper web sections are already of known art from practice. Here a continuous paper web is fed along a processing line, wherein the paper web runs through various processing stations. The said various processing stations comprise at least one unit for the application of decoration, in particular in the form of a printed image, onto the paper web, an impregnation unit for purposes of impregnating and/or coating the printed image, and also a transverse cutting unit, with which individual decorative paper web sections of defined length can be cut off from the decorative paper web. What is important here is that the units arranged along the processing line (for purposes of coating and impregnation, as well as additional units as necessary) are designed and set up for a maximum format for processing in terms of the width of the paper web. The devices of known art, i.e. the processing units, are indeed also provided and suitable for the purpose of enabling paper webs with a width that is reduced compared with the maximum width to be processed; in these circumstances, however, it is accepted that the respective processing stations do not operate in an optimal manner with regard to their respective efficiencies; an increased consumption of impregnation agents is, for example, accepted, which agents are not used in the impregnation of the paper web with a reduced width. This has the consequence that the manufacturing costs per unit surface area in the case of a paper web with a width that is reduced compared with the maximum width are increased with reference to those for a paper web of maximum width. This is ever more strongly the case, the narrower the paper web that is being processed is in comparison to the maximum width that can be processed.
Furthermore it is in particular also usual that when manufacturing decorative paper web sections of different widths the corresponding contracts are processed one after another on the device of known art, wherein in each case a change of format, i.e. a changeover of the paper web used, is necessary (by virtue of the different widths of the paper webs required). In particular, if the batch sizes in question are in each case relatively small, such a procedure leads to relatively high handling costs and also long downtimes on the device, which features also increase the production costs.